


All I Ever Wanted

by shanachie



Series: My Private Nation [13]
Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigations
Genre: At this point do you need the warnings?, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 03:39:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4690715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanachie/pseuds/shanachie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick and Greg embark on the next stage of their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Ever Wanted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WhoGeek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoGeek/gifts).



> And we’re coming to the end of the series… I’ve got two more after this, one which will be posted today and one which I have to write. At the moment, I have no time stamps planned, but never say never.

“Now you’re sure you have everything?” Jillian asked Nick as Greg exited the apartment with the landlord. He’d agreed to do the walkthrough while Nick attempted to finish the last minute packing of the car. Unfortunately, just as he’d started, his mother had driven up so the suitcases were still sitting on the sidewalk.

“Ma, we’re moving a couple of states away, not to another country,” Nick complained as Greg joined them. “Phones work. And we’ll be close enough that you and Dad can come visit. Eventually.”

“And I’m sure you’ll hear all about the new place once everyone gets back,” Greg pointed out as he joined them.

“See? It’s not like you won’t have news. And pictures,” Nick added.

Jillian frowned. “I just wish your father or I were able to come with you boys.”

“Ma, you gotta cut the apron strings at some point,” BJ said as he also joined the group around Greg’s car. “Now. We need to get on the road. Which means _you_ have to let the boys finish packing.”

Jillian lightly smacked her eldest on the shoulder. “Don’t start sassing me, William Junior. You can just wait until I’m ready for y’all to leave.” She turned her attention back to Nick and Greg, who’d taken advantage of her inattention and started putting the suitcases into the trunk. “I’m not sure I like the idea of y’all leaving at night.”

“We’ll run into less traffic this way,” Greg reminded her, “and none of us are driving alone. Everyone’s got at least one other person in the car or truck with them. And we’ll switch off drivers.”

She huffed out a sigh. “Fine, but you call me when you get to Vegas.”

“Yes, Ma,” all of the siblings and Greg chorused.

The next few minutes were a flurry of hugs, kisses, and last minute additions of directions and instructions. Finally everyone was loaded into one of the three vehicles they were taking and Jillian had stepped back so she was out of the way.

Nick looked over at Greg once he was settled in the passenger seat of the other man’s car. “You ready for this?” he asked.

Greg smiled in response. “Yeah. I am.” Putting the car into gear, he reached over and squeezed Nick’s hand. “Let’s do this.”

 

 

 

 

 

Greg stretched as he got out of the car, his limbs stiff from riding for the past few hours. “Are you sure this is the place?” Dina asked as she joined him. She wrinkled her nose as she looked up at the building they’d stopped in front of.

“Hey, Vegas is an expensive town,” Nick told her from the other side of the car. “It’s fine.”

His sister shook her head, but wandered back to where the others were unlocking the truck they’d all packed the last few days. Meanwhile Greg was looking at him. “You’re still sure this is a good idea?”

“It’ll be fine, G.” Nick came around the car, leaning up against it next to his lover. “We’ll find a house before you know it,” he said in a low voice. “But you start work in two days and I’ve got training in four. We need to be moved in before then. We don’t have time to go house hunting or get approval on top of that.”

“Hey, y’all wanna stop with the secrets and get your asses over here and haul your crap?” Logan yelled.

Nick clapped Greg on the shoulder. “Come on. It’ll be fine,” he repeated before hurrying over to help his brother-in-law with a dresser.

Eileen grinned at Greg as he joined them. “Between you and my brother, I think y’all could start your own bookstore,” she commented. “Nick, do you feed him?” she asked as Greg hefted the box she handed out to him. “He looks like a good stiff wind would blow him away.

“He eats plenty, Leeny,” Nick answered. “More than I do.”

“And lots of protein,” Greg responded.

It took a minute before the other three guys got the innuendo. BJ rolled his eyes as the two brothers in law made gagging motions. As Dina walked by the blonde, she high-fived him, causing Eileen to roll her own eyes. “And everyone says I’m the immature one,” the youngest female Stokes complained.

“I _never_ said that,” Nick commented.

Eileen shoved a box into his hands. “Not in my hearing anyway,” she said. “But then again, as far as Mama’s concerned you can do no wrong.”

“That’s probably how he ended up in Sin City,” Dina commented.

“And a cop,” BJ added.

“And not following in your daddy’s footsteps,” Logan chimed in with.

“Did I miss the flyer where it’s pick on Nick day?” Nick complained as he followed the group into the apartment building.

Greg shrugged, shifting his own box as he tried to balance it and fit the key into the lock. “I dunno, cowboy, guess they decided you were a better target.”

“No,” Dina drawled from behind him. “We just don’t know you well enough yet.”

“Never meeting Ella,” Nick and Greg declared in unison.

 

 

 

By the time they finished emptying the truck, it was almost supper time and they were all exhausted. Most of them had been awake for the drive and now with unloading the truck they were ready to collapse. “I saw a pizza place around the corner,” BJ commented as he and Nick closed up the truck. “How about Logan and I go drop the truck off and get the rental? We’ll pick up some pies on the way back.”

“Sounds good.” Nick worked the keys out of his pocket and handed them off to his older brother. “Take these in case none of us are awake.”

"Okay. We'll be back soon."

Nick walked back into the apartment to discover the rest of the moving crew sprawled out on any available surface. Stepping over Dina and Eileen, he finally tracked Greg down in the spare bedroom that they planned to make an office and guest room. He flopped down next to his lover and asked, "Why aren't you in our bed?"

"Too much energy," Greg mumbled.

Nick huffed a laugh at that comment. "Any idea where Taylor is?"

"Bathtub."

"What?" Nick shook his head. "Never mind. I don't wanna know."

Greg tilted his head to the side. "We did it."

Scooting himself closer, Nick lazily kissed the other man. "We did. Here's to the next step."

"Love you, Cowboy," Greg whispered.

"Love you, too." Nick rested his head against Greg's. He'd just rest here until the guys got back with pizza and enjoy being in their new home.


End file.
